Dragons' Love
by crazyfan17
Summary: "Choose." They said staring into her eyes intensely. "I can't choose!" she wailed. "If you can't choose… than you can have us both." Yeah crapy title... sorry


**Um… yeah I have nothing to say for myself expect I made mistakes… :P Well Sting is a hard character to write he kept changing on me when I was writing this so I hope he's not too oc. First time making a threesome so go easy on me. Well onward to the story **

**XOXOXOXO**

Something didn't smell right. That was the thought that flickered through Natsu's mind as he entered Lucy's apartment through her room window. Happy wasn't with him this time, he left him with Carla and Wendy. The scent was familiar, but he couldn't place it. Whoever it was, they shouldn't be in Lucy's apartment while she isn't here. (Uh… the pot calling the… you know the saying.)

He made his way to the door of the bedroom and opened it. There was a figure on her couch as he entered the living room. Their back was turned, busy looking at something to notice Natsu sneaking up on them.

Oh so he thought.

"What are you doing here Natsu-san?"

The Salamander frowned, he recognize that voice.

The figure turned his head; yep it was indeed the White Dragon Slayer. He was chewing gum, looking nonchalant like nothing was wrong.

"What am I doing here? What the heck are you doing here?" Natsu asked coming around the couch to see what he was doing.

Sting shrugged. "I'm here to visit blonde. I've been here a while, any idea where she is?" he asked.

"I have no idea. Though she was dressed up really nice today. She came into the guild for a moment, talked with Mira and then left." Natsu said looking at the papers in the blonds' hands. "What's that in your hand?" he asked curious.

The blond blew a bubble before answering. "Lucy's story. It's pretty interesting. But she was dressed up today? Why?"

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know. She left before I could ask her."

_**Silence…**_

Sting turned a page.

Natsu scratched his head. "Hey, since when have you and Luce became friends?" the pink haired Dragon slayer asked, trying to be nonchalant but really wanting to know.

"We bonded over books at the library. Why, jealous you can't pick up a book to read?" the blond asked smirking.

A vain twitched on the Fire Dragon's head. "Whatever! She's my partner so at least I see her every day."

Sting's face darkened. "Doesn't matter. At least she gives me her stories to read and review. Bet you never done that." He bragged holding up the story for emphasize.

Natsu scowled. "She's my best friend."

The White Dragon Slayer shrugged. "At least I don't destroy her stuff. Face it Natsu-san, Lucy would choose me over you any day." He was looking down his nose at the Salamander.

Natsu instantly stood over him. "No she won't! She met me first plus I always protected her. She'll choose me!"

Sting got up. "Care to bet?" he asked softly. They were nose to nose, glaring at each other.

"Oh yeah." Natsu answered.

Before chaos started…

Lucy signed as she made her way home. She was mentally tired. Her date was another fluke, one of many that always happen. She just doesn't get it. Why do all the guys she's interested on are either douche bags or scared of her guild.

Signing again she made her way up the stairs and to her apartment door, never noticing the loud noise coming from it. She was really depressed. Unlocking her door she entered into… chaos. That was what described the mess her home was in. Her couches were turned over. A vase with flowers was shattered spilling the water and flowers on her carpet. Her table was smashed in half and her rugs ripped up and burned.

And Natsu and Sting was rolling around in the middle of it, yelling nonsense at each other.

She was so _**pissed. **_"What the hell are you two doing?!" she yelled, the sound carrying across the hold building.

They stopped rolling, Natsu on top and Sting on bottom, looking at her.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu greeted with his trademark smile.

"Blonde." Sting greeted.

She couldn't believe that they just greeted her like nothing was wrong. "I'll ask you again… what the hell you two are doing in my house?!" she snapped veins appearing on over her head, hands on hips.

"Hey Luce… who do you prefer, me or him?" Natsu asked completely ignoring her question.

Her eye twitched as she looked at her best friend like he lost his damn mind. "What does that have to do with anything?" she snapped, throwing up her hands.

"It means a lot. Now answered the question blonde." Sting said, dead panned.

Lucy rubbed her head. She doesn't feel like getting into this. All she wanted to do was take a nice long bath and go to bed. "I'm not answering anything. Now both of you clean up my house and get out." She said walking past them and into her room.

They untangled themselves and followed her.

She was untwisting her hair, looking at herself in the mirror when she spotted them. "What do you want now?" she asked, tired.

"Where were you dress like that?" Sting asked nonchalant as he leaned against the door frame.

She was dressed in a dark blue off the shoulder dress that clung to her curves like skin. Her heels were pure white with ruby stones around it and the heels were 5-inch. She turned up her nose. "I don't think that's any of your business." She said.

His face darkened as Natsu chuckled.

"Did you have fun where you went Luce?" The Fire Dragon asked joyfully.

She frowned, a storm cloud coming over her head. "I prefer not to answer." She murmured a sad look coming across her face.

Natsu frowned feeling bad for asking as Sting glared at him with a 'look what you done' look.

"Anyway would you two clean up my living room. And I want my stuff replaced." She growled.

They looked at each other for a moment before doing what they were told. While they were doing that she grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. She wanted a long soak and nothing was going to stop her. She filled the tub with nice warm water and put scented strawberry bubbles. She got in; the bubbles coming up to her chest as she leaned back a soft content sign coming from her lips.

She heard noises coming through the door. For a moment or two they were arguing with each other but after awhile they settled down. A whole hour went by before she decided to get out. For the last 20 minutes she didn't hear anything and she was kinda worried about that. Wrapping her nice fluffy blue towel around her, she left the bathroom and entered her surprisingly clean living room.

She was stunned. '_Wow they're pretty useful when they want to be._' She thought smiling before going into her bedroom, intent on putting on her PJs and sleeping till noon only to stop short staring.

They were _still _here!

Sting was sitting on her bed; reading one of her stories while Natsu was playing with… something… wait was that her pink lace underwear?! "Why are you guys still here?! Get out!" she snapped pointing behind her as she held her towel with the other hand.

Both looked up only to stare wide eyed at her. Their expression were miring each other.

She suddenly felt very naked. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" she asked slowly.

They both got up and slowly stalked over towards her.

She took a step back, worried. "W-what are you guys doing?" she strutted back hitting the wall as they stood on either side of her. Natsu on the left and Sting on the right.

"Blonde you never answered the question." Sting said putting one hand on the wall behind her head.

"W-what question?" Her voice came out really squeaky.

"Who do you like more, me or him?" Natsu asked putting his hand on the other side of the wall, trapping her.

She looked down, blushing. "S-stop asking that!" she snapped.

Natsu grabbed her left hand and Sting grabbed the right, making the towel pool around her feet.

"Choose." They said staring into her eyes intensely.

Her heart was beating fast as excitement charged through her body. "I…I…" She licked her sudden dry lips before a sad expression took over her face. "I can't choose!" she wailed.

They widen their eyes, surprised.

She looked at them both. "You're both good friends that I love to spend time with. I can't choose between the two of you." She murmured looking away.

The Dragon Slayers looked at each other for a moment a message passing between them before looking back at her.

"If you can't choose… than you can have us both." Sting said before taking her plump lips with his.

Her eyes widen in surprise as Natsu latched on to her neck, biting and sucking.

She gasped and Sting took advantage; putting his tongue into her mouth dancing along with hers.

Natsu bit down on a particular spot on her neck where her pulse was making her moan, but it was silent by the kiss.

She responded back to his kiss with more eagerness. Mmm he was a good kisser.

The blond dragon leaned back smirking at Natsu. "Well?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes, grabbing Lucy's cheek he turned her lips to his. He devoured them like a starving man.

She moaned as Sting started making love bites on the right side of her neck, marking his terrorrity as his arms went towards her perky bottom, giving it a firm squeeze.

She squeaked, leaning back from Natsu's amazing kiss to glare at the White Dragon Slayer.

He smirked at her. "Sorry babe but I really love your ass. Especially when it's in those tight little skirts you like to wear." He said licking her lips.

She flushed. "My skirts aren't little!" she snapped.

Natsu snorted. "Sorry Luce, but those skirts are short."

She pouted. "Whatever." She murmured. It's not her fault that they were easy to fight in!

Natsu put a hand on her thigh. "Though I really love your legs. So long for running and fighting."

Both blonds looked at him, silently wondering was he for real?

"Anyway we should probably move this to the bed." Sting said, taking Lucy's hand. Natsu took the other one and they lead her over towards the bed.

With each step she took, she felt more nervous. She knew that when she gets on that bed nothing was going to be the same.

Catching the site of her expression they both gave her their trademark smile. Natsu's sweet, adorable smile. Sting's sexy, smug smirk. Both of those did funny things to her inside, but nonetheless she felt better as they laid her on the bed.

"Top or bottom?" Sting asked with a raised eyebrow looking at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Bottom. You took her first kiss but I want to give her, her first orgasm." Natsu answered looking at Lucy like she was the last meal on EarthLand.

That caused heat to pool between her legs. She never saw Natsu like this.

Sting shrugged. "Fine I want to play with her tits anyway." He got in the bed, on his knees by her head while Natsu got in the end of the bed where her legs were.

Taking her ankles, he spread her legs as wide as they could go revealing her dewy flower. Natsu could only sit there and stare, drool coming out his mouth as Sting raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's the matter?" he questioned caressing her beautiful neck.

"Nothing. Just didn't expect it to be so cute." He grunted. Beautiful wet blond curls laid on top, while her little pearl peaked out between the lips. She was all pink, like a flower.

Lucy blushed, trying to close her legs, but Natsu grabbed them. "This is so embarrassing." She murmured, her blush going all the way to the tips of her breast.

Sting kissed the side of her neck before whispering things in her ear as he grabbed her breasts, massaging them.

She moaned from the stimulation, arching her back into his waiting hands. While she was distracted by Sting, though the site of the blond playing with her breast was hot, Natsu went down until his nose was at her flower, breathing her in.

Oh man… she smells divine; he gave a soft lick to her clit.

She jumped, started. Looking away from the blonde, she looked down to see her partner give her a grin before going back down eating her out.

"Aah! Natsu!" she moaned clenching her legs around his head as Sting pulled her nipples hard before massaging them gently to ease the pain. Her eyes almost crossed at the double sensations they both were providing.

Suddenly Sting leaned down and grabbed both her legs off of Natsu's head and pulled them apart so that he could the Fire Dragon eating her out. Seeing the pyromaniac pleasuring the blond was a big turn on.

"Oooooh… Natsu." She groaned, grabbing Sting's arms in a death grip.

With the way he had her legs spread, Natsu could go deeper. He put a finger inside, trying to stretch her from what's going to come later.

She moaned again as she eagerly took his finger inside her slick folds. There was heat pooling in her stomach. She was close, so close.

Natsu put a second finger inside, curling them as Sting pulled on her nipples.

That was enough to send her over the edge. She shrieked calling out their names to the heavens. When she came off her high, she notice that both males were staring at her intensely with a feral grin in their eye,

"Hey Natsu-san…" Sting took her eyes off Lucy to stare at his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Hmm?" he said distracted.

Sting leaned over and took Natsu's lips in a deep mind blowing kiss.

Lucy's eyes were wide, mouth dropped open as she looked at the erotic site on top of her.

Natsu's eyes were wide in shock before closing them, relaxing into the kiss. They were French kissing, getting real hot and heavy.

Sting leaned back, smirking. "You had some of Lucy's juices on your lips." He said looking back at said woman. "You taste awesome, blonde."

Her whole face was scarlet as Natsu licked his lips, giving her a shit eating grin. "She does." He agreed before he got off the bed.

With lightening fast moves he took off his clothes, revealing himself to the world.

Lucy nearly fainted from the sheer size of him. How the heck was that going to fit inside her?

Sting let her go and got off the bed, taking off his clothes as well.

Oh God… she's never going to_** walk**_ again.

Natsu started to walk towards her, but Sting stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Oh no you don't. I'm popping her cherry." He said.

The Fire Dragon Slayer glared. "No way! I saw her first, I deserve her virginity." He snapped pushing the blonds' hand away.

"You gave already gave her an orgasm. Now it's my turn." The White Dragon Slayer said glaring right back.

Lucy was growling impatient by the minute as they argued back and forth. "Got damn it!" she finally snapped as both males looked back at her with surprise eyes. "I'll lose my own virginity by my hand if you two idiots don't stop bickering. I don't care who goes first, you're both my first so get on with it." She was glaring real hard that it rivaled Erza's for a moment.

They gulped. "A-alright." They echoed. Looking at each other, they seem to communicate something before Sting walked over and in the bed, sitting down. He pulled Lucy on his lap, her butt hitting his erection as he spread her legs for the entire world to see.

Natsu got on the bed, crawling towards them. He got between the V of her thighs, lining up his penis with her slick opening.

Her nerves return as she clenched her eyes shut. She was afraid, all those stories she heard from the girls in the guild about how much it hurt. And that was only from one guy.

She had _**two**_!

"Lucy relax." Natsu said softly kissing her cheeks gently.

She let out the breath she was holding; nodding, she opened her eyes to look at his beautiful onyx eyes. "Okay."

He smiled at her holding out his right hand for her to take.

She clenched his hand as he entered her, thrusting all the way to the hilt. She gasped in surprise. It didn't really hurt, more of a shock. She felt so weird, it was weird.

She felt heavenly. Her slick heat was gripping him tightly, he never felt like this before. He looked down to see her head was resting on Sting's shoulder, eyes clenched close. "Are you okay Lucy?" he grunted, the words barely making it past his throat.

She nodded. "Y-yeah. You can move if you want to." She murmured.

That was all he needed to hear as he pulled out before slamming back in.

She gasped loudly, snapping her eyes open, staring at him in wonder.

He started a rough fast pace that had her molding into the White Dragon Slayer. He was hitting all the rest places inside her.

And then there was Sting biting and licking her neck so it wasn't a surprise that she came so quickly. She shrieked at his name tightening up on her pink haired partner.

He groaned her name, still thrusting inside her. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head as he finally came.

She was breathing hard as he pulled out, laying on the side of them.

"That was hot. But now it's my turn." Sting said as he moved Lucy off his lap and placed her on her hands and knees.

Her eyes widened. "Doggie style?" she squeaked out, looking behind her to see his smirking face.

"I told you I liked your ass." He said before entering her. Unlike Natsu where he stopped so she could use to him, he kept on going, thrusting back and forth again and again. He was really fucking her.

She was moaning and groaning his name so wanton as he screwed her.

He was a tad bit longer than Natsu, but her pink haired partner was thicker in width. So he could go a little further inside, hitting that special spot every time.

He grabbed her hips hard before slamming himself home as she shrieked out her pleasure.

Meanwhile Natsu was watching them, mostly Lucy. Her boobs were bouncing in time with Sting's thrust; a thin shin of sweat was covering her body from their love making. Her mouth was open as she yelled her pleasure. It was a very erotic sight.

"Mmm, you like that blonde?" Sting grunted in her ear as he fondled and pinched her breasts.

Her mind was in a lustful maze, she could barely think, let alone make words. "Y-yes." She moaned,

He whispered dirty things in her ear that made her blush and tighten up on him. She could feel her release coming again, so close.

His hand reached between them and rubbed that little ball of nerves as he went faster inside her.

"STING!" she yelled as she came, tightening up on him like a vice, milking him.

He growled in her ear, giving a few more thrusts before coming as well.

Her hands and knees felt like jell-o as she fell on the bed.

He pulled out of her before falling backwards. He didn't want to crush her. Sting looked over towards Natsu with a smug smirk. "She screamed my name the loudest." He said.

Natsu bared his teeth, but there was no bite to it. "Nu uh. She screamed my name the loudest."

Sting cocked his head to the side, with that stupid smirk. "Wanna bet?"

Natsu flashed a smirk of his own. "Bring it on!"

They both turned to Lucy to see that she was knocked out cold, she was even staring.

"Guess blonde's tired." Sting murmured a disappointed expression on his face.

Natsu smiled softly as he gazed at his partner. "Let her sleep. We could always wake her up later." The Fire Dragon laid back down.

Sting shrugged before he grinned. "Hey Natsu-san, wanna mate until then? You could be on top."

Natsu sat up quickly, staring at the blond with a surprise look on his face.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The End… plz review**


End file.
